User talk:Ammad2006/Build:Team NM 2 Man Sf
fairly sure standard H/H beats most of NM (fromt my experience D:) FrostytheAdmin 19:15, 15 June 2009 (UTC) This is just to get through NM with as many things blowing up as quickly as possible. Ammad2006 19:29, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Organized builds are completely unnecessary for NM. Go HH mending wammos and you'll win the game. Life 19:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Normal mode SERIOUS. FUCKING. BUSINESS. Brandnew 20:32, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes it is. All forms of PvE are extremely serious. When you talk in all caps, it leads me to believe that you do not actually mean what you are saying. Drahgal Meir 20:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) the SH splinter should be e/rt not e/mo D: lol Dude, ammand, can you teach me how to play normal mode..i would like ot farm normal mode as well. nice irony of the opening statement..Can i see some of you other builds as well? (THAT WAS A SERIOUS QUESTION) ßʀоɴɀɛ (Kurzick_FTW|Talk|Contribs) 02:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) WELL 'd Whats with the well? It may not be needed in NM, but its not like its wasting any space. Its not a repeat or anything so I see no reason to delete it. Ammad2006 21:30, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :There are several specific team builds already that work for HM, and thus work in NM. There is no point in storing a team that only does NM. Toraen talk 21:33, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Mechanics are different in nm than they are hm, in nm you dont have to worry about scatter as much so u can focus on more damage and less spells designed to cope with the scatter... Smity Smitington 22:14, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::Wtf? Life 22:18, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Just pointing out that what Toraen said wasn't entirely accurate. Smity Smitington 22:41, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::You are so bad. Life 22:47, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::This is such a pointless thing to argue about but ru serious??? Clearly certain builds work in nm that don't have a chance in hm, and builds designed for hm aren't as good as they could be for nm. Two different types of game play, obviously each would have its own wins. Smity Smitington 23:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::To make a build for HM go faster in NM, all you do is drop the defensive skills that you no longer need for more damage. Regardless, a specific team is unneeded in NM. Any collection of good builds used by decent players will make short work of just about every mob you encounter. Toraen talk 23:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well I think before you all knowing admins delete this build maybe you should step down from your royal throwns for a sec and actually test whether a certain different build which is already on this website is actually more effective than this one in nm. Smity Smitington 23:12, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Discordway and Sabway does work in NM, but Searing Flames does about as much damage as Discord in NM and is easy to spam. That makes this build much faster.Ammad2006 23:58, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::You don't use discordway or Sabway in nm, you bring 3 roj monks and wtfpwn everything--Relyk 00:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You use RoJ in noobland, discord everywhere else. Life 00:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I for one think it is great when ppl come up with alternatives to builds like Sabway/discord/roj for the exact reason of sentences like that. There is still creativity left in guild wars, not everybody is satisfied with using the build that their guild leader or the admins on pvx say they should use, and like to experiment to find more effective alternatives for different situations, and I think these ideas should be more openly embraced than so easily shot down as they so often are on this website. Smity Smitington 00:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::"and like to experiment to find less effective alternatives for different situations". :::::::::::::Fixed. Life 00:54, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Lol, whatever, according to Ammad this build is more effective, and I haven't seen anything intelligent from anybody that says otherwise. Smity Smitington 00:56, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Even RoJ is pointless in NM. You can get about the same damage over a wider area with 2-3 spams of sf.Ammad2006 01:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hmm, 1 cast, or 3? 10 energy, or 45? Support and extra damage(SoH etc), or about 3 more slots wastes just to manage energy? Life 01:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Hmm, 20 second recharge, or 2 second recharge. Obviously SF is designed to be spammed with 2 second recharge, so it only makes sense for the bar to have alot of skills that let you spam it, cus as long as you can spam sf you dont need extra damage in your bar. Smity Smitington 01:15, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Creativity is fine, it just doesn't really belong on a place that is designed for optimal builds. --JaiGoesMonksassin 01:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::The point is nobody gives a build like this one a chance because they already have a build that they use that they are happy with. Definition of stubborn anyone? EDIT: you are saying the build is not optimal? Why? Smity Smitington 01:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::things die faster with roj, putrid bile, etc. --Mafaraxas :::::::::::::::::::::There isn't a single reason to make "alternate" or specific team builds for NM play. You just take what feels fun and blow through everything anyway. However, wasting 2/8 character slots for healing on a team that is meant for NM play is just too sad and does raise the question that maybe the build's author is indeed inept or clueless. --Ravaisiko 08:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::: indent +1 Elephantaliste Noir 09:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Moved to your userspace So you can keep it (unless you want it deleted in which case put this tag on the page ). From the drama above it is clear to say that we do not need a normal mode 2 man team build on the wiki. FrostytheAdmin 11:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC)